The present invention comprises a new Dahlia, botanically known as Dahlia hybrid and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘DAHZ0014’.
‘DAHZ0014’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has scarlet rose bi-color double flowers, compact and upright plant habit with good branching, medium green foliage, and good floriferousness.
‘DAHZ0014’ originates from a sibling cross hybridization in a controlled breeding program in Andijk, Netherlands. The pollinations were made Andijk, Netherlands in May 2008.
The female parent was an unpatented, proprietary hybrid seedling identified as ‘D08-69-16’, having red-rose bi-color flower color, dark green foliage and a more compact plant habit than ‘DAHZ0014’.
The male parent of ‘DAHZ0014’ was an unpatented, proprietary plant identified as ‘D07-310’ with bronze-white bi-color flower color, medium flower size, light green leaves, and not good branching plant habit.
The resulting the seed sown in May 2009, and ‘DAHZ0014’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in September 2009 in a greenhouse in Andijk, Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘DAHZ0014’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in October 2009 in a controlled environment in Andijk, Netherlands.